Drakon Empire
}} The Drakon Empire are a group that appears in the Sonic the Comic series published by Fleetway Editions. They fought against the Echidna Empire (including Knuckles the Echidna), Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower, as well as working alongside Dr. Robotnik and Grimer. Description A race of alien fish, the Drakons developed humanoid robot exoskeletons in order to operate on land.''Sonic the Comic'' #111, "The Evil Empire, Part 4" They have established a brutal galactic empire from their extra-dimensional homeworld of Drak.''Sonic the Comic'' #124, "Order & Chaos, Part 2" Leadership is split between multiple Great Houses, with the mightiest being the Houses of War, Magic and Knowledge, headed by Emperor Ko-Dorr, Sister Haggra and Master Scholar respectively. The Houses of Knowledge and War possess far more ornate exoskeletons than the rank-and-file citizens; the House of Magic doesn't use exoskeletons at all, having gained fleshy humanoid forms presumably by magical means.''Sonic the Comic'' #116, "Best of Enemies, Part 1" Drakon society is highly militaristic and their justice system is entirely based around trial by combat - if the defendants kill the Prosecutor, they're considered innocent. Sonic was put on trial by combat (against a Knuckles Metallix)''Sonic the Comic'' #110, "The Evil Empire, Part 3" and was one of the very few defendants in history to actually win. The Drakons view this system as showing their strength as a society, and genuinely believe it proves guilt and innocence. The bulk of the Drakon army, which is run by the House of War, is composed of powerful stone robots called Sentinels. They come in a variety of sizes, the largest being the towering Master Sentinel.''Sonic the Comic'' #117, "Best of Enemies, Part 2" The Sentinels are led by Drakon Prosecutors, who sport bulky armoured exoskeletons and wield weapons known as Drakon Swords. These weapons are roughly three feet long and are shaped like a crowbar, with the ability to manipulate the gravity in a localized area or control a Mobius Ring. The Prosecutor's one weak spot is the head, as this is where the Drakon fish controls the armoured suit. History 8,000 years ago, the Drakons invented the highly powerful chaos energy, but were unable to control it due its instability. They invaded Mobius, then ruled by the Echidnas, and raided the Echidna's sacred Emerald Mines after discovering the emeralds could safely store chaos energy. Seven Chaos Emeralds were created before the Echidnas stole them, refusing to let the Drakons to wield such power. The Great War erupted between Echidna and Drakon; Sonic the Hedgehog was transported to the ancient past to witness some of it, and saw the creation of Chaos. Through means unknown, the Drakons never regained the Emeralds (six of which were split in two) and the Echidnas completely vanished. The Drakons left behind two outposts, the Aquatic Ruin Zone and Flickies' Island, which were left to rot. Thousands of years later, in the present, Sonic briefly encountered a reactivated Sentinel at Aquatic Ruin, which self-destructed.''Sonic the Comic'' #29, "The Sentinel" The Drakons, however, reckoned that one day the primitive Mobian tribes may advance to the point where they could be a threat to the empire. To test this, they left a Mobius Ring on Flickies' Island - a giant golden ring that served as a dimensional gateway. Every so often, this Ring would let the Flickies migrate from Drak to Mobius. As intended, this Ring was eventually found and experimented with by Mobians (specifically Robotnik). The Drakons responded immediately, sending in a Prosecutor to abduct Robotnik and close down the Mobius Ring.''Sonic the Comic'' #106, "Flickies' Island, Part 3" Emperor Ko-Dorr realized that Robotnik could help him locate the legendary Chaos Emeralds and use their power to overthrow the other Houses. As part of this deal, Sonic was captured and put on trial for destroying the Sentinel,''Sonic the Comic'' #109, "The Evil Empire, Part 2" but won his trial by combat and was declared innocent. The Drakon Empire supported Robotnik, providing him with technology to control Mobius Rings,''Sonic the Comic'' #108, "The Evil Empire, Part 1" as well as create more powerful Metallix robots. However, when Ko-Dorr demanded that Robotnik live up to his end of the bargain and deliver the Chaos Emeralds, Robotnik planned to betray him and take the Chaos Emeralds for himself. Grimer betrayed Robotnik to Ko-Dorr,''Sonic the Comic'' #118, "Best of Enemies, Part 3" and revealed that the Chaos Emeralds were on the Floating Island.''Sonic the Comic'' #121, "Hobson & Choy, Part 1" Grimer, dressed in Prosecutor armour, led an invasion force to the Floating Island, bypassed the Guardian Robots and infiltrated the Emerald Chamber.''Sonic the Comic'' #123, "Order & Chaos, Part 1" They removed the Emeralds, but Grimer then betrayed the Drakon Empire as well, teleporting them all away, and revealing that Grimer's alliance with the Drakons was all part of Robotnik's original plan, and that he had merely used the Drakons to bypass the Island's defenses.''Sonic the Comic'' #125, "Order & Chaos, Part 3" The fate of Ko-Dorr and the Empire after this is unknown. Chaos In this continuity, Chaos was a Drakon Prosecutor transformed by an explosion of chaos energy. He was imprisoned by the Echidnas in a mystic container of some sort (showed fairly briefly). In the final STC story, he was unleashed by Grimer in the hopes of pulling Robotnik out of a depression. In the final issue, Super Sonic absorbed all of Chaos' energy and he reverted to his original Drakon fish state and was thrown Robotnik's mountain base. Trivia *Writer Nigel Kitching has commented that the Drakon Empire are "sort of a galactic version of the Romans."Nigel Kitching's original Chaos Saga pitch! at Sonic the Comic - Online! Message Zone References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Supervillain teams Category:Galactic empires Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional cults Category:Fictional military organizations